


A Gift of Ice

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Zutara Week 2019 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRT, And if you don't like it, Deal With It, F/M, Have at it, I don't know how I'm going to write Shattered, I'm so burnt out, Zutara Week 2019, but that's another minute for moi, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Katara brings Zuko a small bit of home to him the best she can while he is in exile in the South Pole.





	A Gift of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in my unreleased AU where I was like "hey art brain cell, think you can draw a scene where Katara for some reason has to assure her kids on a dock that she's going to be back in like a few months?"  
My art brain cell said: consult the writing brain cell. Expand on AU. Also, burn a certain ship as usual, I'm going on a break.  
So I did.  
So this AU is basically where we get to explore the many possible ways Aang could have failed in his fight against Ozai - Not to go in too much detail, but basically, Aang barely escapes with his life, while the rest of the Gaang has to hightail to the South Pole - and assuming that the majority of the ships were taken down, the Fire Nation army limps home. So essentially, Ozai does get back to the Fire Nation, discovers that Zuko is now Fire Lord, and basically Katara-Zuko-Fire Sages-maybe a few others who knows what I'm doing no spoilers and because Zuko is in no condition to fight, they flee to the South Pole. Yadda yadda, maybe I'll write that fic, but right now, it's Zutara Week 2019! I'm late to the party bc I was away from my Chromebook the week the posting was, so here it is!  
Zutara Week 2019 Prompt: Gifts

"The kids have been working really hard on it," Katara said, slightly leaning against the tea table, "I know you've seen it in progress, but you still haven't seen the final product."

"That's because you locked me inside," Zuko said, sipping his tea. Katara pouted slightly.

"I couldn't spoil the surprise," Katara mock gasped, "Now quit your whining or I'll freeze your tea."

"You wouldn't," Zuko said.

"Would I?" Katara asked, raising her hand up. Zuko sighed.

"You win. Now, are you going to show me the final piece or am I still just going to sip my tea?" Zuko asked. Katara raised her brows. Zuko smiled, and Katara led him outside. Zuko's breath was snatched from him as he beheld the beauty in front of him. The trees glittered, the little petals and leaves beautiful. As he got closer to one, he saw every single leaf, petal, and twig was crafted with care. 

"You like it?" Katara asked. Zuko turned, and saw she held a little sakura blossom made of ice in her gloved palms. 

"I love it. The attention to detail, I...I don't have the words." he whispered. 

"You told me how much you missed seeing the plants of the Fire Nation. Watch your step, I also made a field of fire lilies." Katara said, reaching up and adding the sakura blossom to the tree. 

"You didn't have too..."

"You miss your home. You were banished for three years, came back, then left, then came to reclaim your birthright, and then chased out by Ozai. You are a flame surrounded by ice and snow, and although we can't grow trees or flowers, we can do our best to recreate them." Katara said, pulling Zuko into a hug.

"Thank you, Katara, for everything. I don't know how to thank you for this properly." Zuko murmured into her ear.

"Be the Fire Lord the people need," Katara said, "That's how you'll thank us." She pulled away and smiled. 

"You know I will. For the world, I will fight." Zuko said, his hand reaching up to touch the cherry blossom, a reminder of the times when he was a little unscarred boy whose mother loved him with the ferocity of a hundred dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And if you didn't, why'd you read it?
> 
> Also, I think I wrote this in like thirty minutes to an hour? I don't know, time is an illusion and so is my love for Endgame's ending.


End file.
